fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Havius Crypts
Havius Crypts is a Ancient Nordic Tomb located in "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Description Havius Crypts is located in the Mountains beetween Winterhold and Windhelm, with the entrance on the Windhelm side, close to Morvunskar. Havius Crypts hold the dead King Havius and his long dead army, which are now long dead Draugrs. History Long ago, the 12th High King of Skyrim was born, High King Havius the 2nd, he ruled Skyrim with a iron fist, and witnessed the building of Morthal and Dawnstar, he was a great king, though he killed many of his own soldiers, for not taking down a small family villiage of rebels, he murdered them, then told his 14 year old son to go wipe out the family, but the boy couldn't do it, and refused, that night, Havius the 2nd was hogged up on Skomma fused with his hatred of his son's decsicon, so he murdered his only son and wife, who was soon going to be Havius the 3rd, the heir to the High King Throne, but he didn't get to. When Havius the 2nd died, since he was a disgrace to his providnce, the guard and workers, instead of burying him in his reserved temple with the Former High-Kings, they built A Large Burial Sanctum, where he was buried with other disgraced Nords, where after years, he became a Dragur, and so did the other Nords, and they since then, walked the halls of the Crypts forever. Walkthrough Outside Head to Morvunskar a vampire infested fort on a mountain top near Windhelm, but go up a hidden trail nearby, this takes you through some mountains with statues of Swords along the way. When you come to the entrance you'll know it, cause theres some arch's to walk under, shortly getting Bigger, untill you come to a door with a Dragon picture on it, enter it and you in a small outside room (Porch-like), with 2 open Dragur Caskets, 2 dead Dragur on the ground, and a Dead Adventurer on the ground, enter the door directly in front of you to enter Havius Crypts. Inside Once you enter, you will be in a long, Straight hallway leading straight to a iron door. Open it and You will be in a Quite Huge Room, with a Podium with a Table on it, with nothing but a Coin Purse, Flawless Ruby, and Health Potion. Go on into a door in the Back Right side of the room, and you will be in a very small thin hall that goes Right and then Left, to a room with a Alchemy table and Chair, theres a few good ingredients on a shelf nearby, pick them up and go on through a door in the side of the room. It once again, leads to a thin tunnel like hall which turns left. Once you walk out of the hall, your in a Large Room like the last one, though filled with Dragur Caskets, though no Dragur come out, only Skeletons will fight you upon sight, kill them and move on up a round wood ramp leading up around a rower to the top of it, and go across the stone bridge leading to a large wood door witch leads to a hall. When you walk through the hall, hidden Dragur Caskets behind hall ledges pop open and is filled with at least 7 Regular Dragur and a Restless Dragur at the End. Defeat them and walk a bit further, until you come to a strange brown podium in the middle on the hall, pick up the Orange Claw, and move on through the door directly behind the podium. The hall you enter is filled with many Skeletons, guarding at Ancient Nordic Puzzle door of which is where the Claw will, come to use. Defeat the Skeletons, and try the puzzle, it is; Fox, Dragon, Owl, now proceed up the stairs behind the opening door, here you will enter the door into Havius Chasm. Havius Chasm When you enter the Chasm, you'll be in a Small Room like hallway, you walk through a Wood Door in the Right of it, and you'll come to a large hallway, go through a door hole in to a Large room, go down the wooden ramp in front of you to the ground floor, where 2 Dragur Wights are walking around, kill them, then 3 Dragur Caskets will quickly open, they're Restless Dragurs. Go through the door down there to the Left of the Room, and you will be in a Fairly Sized hallway (Nordic Puzzle door size), with 4 Rotating Puzzle Pillars, 2 against each wall, and a cage door blocking the way into the next Large Room, rotate them in the right order; (Fox, Eagle, Whale, Fox), and the gate will open, and you will be in a Very large moist room with a small waterfall, and a large pile of a broken down bridge in the middle. Walk up a small hill to the Northeast of you, up on the hill you'll be ambushed by 2 Dragur Scourges, defeat them and go through the Very Large hole in the wall, and slightly turn left into a Very Large hall with lots of Dragur Caskets along the wall, though they dont open, after this you'll come to a Door at the end of it, open it and you'll be Halls of Catacombs. These Catcombs are twisty and windy halls. After some Lefts and Rights, you'll come to the first Dragur climb off the wall, fight him, the noise will attract a dozen more Dragur, which are all Restless with 1 Scourge. Do some more twisting and you'll come to a door thats opens into some Burial Crypts. There are alot of enemies in here so get packed on health potions and food and get comfy and ready for action. Head down the hall, you'll almost immediatley be ambushed by 3 Dragur Wights, which will awaken A Dragur Scourge and a Restless Dragur, will them, and loot the Dragur Scorge for the key to the next door up the steps. Enter the door, now head up these stairs and you'll be in more catacombs, turn at the first right to awaken some Sleeping Restless Dragurs lead by a Dragur Scoruge and his pet Troll, defeat them and move on, the fight may have awaken 3 Dragur, 4 Restless Dragurs, 2 Dragur Wights and a Dragur Wight Overlord, the Wight Overlord should be low-leveled making it easier for you to fill up health for the boss fight soon. Go up the Stairs after it and Open the Door into Havius Burial Chamber, where the disgrace is buried. Havius Burial Chamber Upon entering the Burial Chamber, you'll will be in a hallway, full on Urns with descent gold, but guarded by Skeletons, lots of Skeletons, after you defeat them, Go Straight to the Wood door and open in. You are in a Huge room with many Dragur Caskets lining the walls, and one in the Middle, with 2 Fire torch's surrounding it, and a giant Word Wall in the back. Once you first enter, a quarter of the Dragur Caskets will open mostly carrying Restless Dragurs and 3 Dragur Scourges, once their gone, another quarter will break open, Carrying Mostly Restless Dragurs, 3 Dragur Scourges, 3 Dragur Wights and 1 Dragur Overlord, defeat them, and another Quarter will break, mostly Skeletons and a Dragur, and the other quarter dosen't come open. After You have defeated everything else, the Middle Casket shoots open, and "The Dragur of King Havius 2nd walks out", powerful as can be. This will be tough, so luckily for you theres hidden chests with health potions laying everywhere, so be cautious. Havius Mostly only uses a Ancient Nord Battle Axe (If your a Mage), and/or Flames, Fire Blast, Frost Rune and Sparks as Magic (If your a Melee Warrior). He use the Unrelenting force shout and on rare occasions, Dismay or Ice Form, making any follower run away from your help. Once he is thought with, loot him and Surely don't forget his sword (Its technically the only reason you came!), his 254 Gold and a Grand Soul Gem. Go behind his Casket to the Word Wall, It has the second shout for Battle Courage (Shout) and a chest, containing, another 200 gold, a Elven Mace, and Steel Warhammeer and Dwarven Gauntlets of Restoration. Now go behind the word wall to the right and find a hidden Pull Chain, pull it and it will open the hidden door, pull the one one the other sid side of the wall, and it will reaveal a path to a room with a Skeleton and a chest with 50 gold and Adept Mages Robes. Go through the other word wall side hidden door and it will lead you through a narrow tunnel to and other hidden door with a Lever next to it, pull it and it will open up to and area you was at when you first entered the Temple, form here exit the Temple to Skyrim. Loot Sword of King Havius: Worth 550 gold. See page for details. Dwarven Gauntlets of Major Restoration: Restoration Spell Cost 40% Less to Cost, Adept Robes of Minor Destruction: 25% More damage when casting Destruction Spells. Includes Conjure Flame Atronach. Bugs 360/PC: Havius's Sword will Not be there at all PC: Other Dragur Caskets wont open, so you cant continue the dungeon. PC/PS3/360: The Draugr Scourge with the key to the room to get to the Burial Chamber Dissapears ﻿